Pink Hair-Girl & Golden Prince OR Catboy
by girlwithnerdyglass12
Summary: The night before high school start, a mysterious "CAT" will jump inside Amu's room lead her into a big change in her life, her boyfriend (Tadase) will be the super charming prince or a super cheesy prince, and her bestfriend (Utau) will be her partner for the rest of their life or betray her for a hotter guy. Many drama will happen in school with humor and randomness! READ&REVIEWS!


A/N: Hello Everybody! I want to write this story because I think this is a very good topic to write about. Just saying I'm on Amuto side 100%! The last story I wrote was very terrible; 1st it only had like 1 reviews, 2nd I'm a terrible writer so I hope I'm a better writer in this story

A/N: I just moved to the U.S. for 3 years, so my grammar is horrible, so please don't hate it if my English is terrible. I'm so sorry! If you don't understand please private message me so I could explain it to you.

A/N: I will use s lot of cuss word to express the character emotion, so please don't think this story doesn't use appropriate language. Also, I write thing very simple and not descriptive because I don't have a lot of English Vocab in my brain.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop writing Author Notes and let you read!

P.S. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: Kitty Boy

(Background Knowledge)

Amu's Information

Age: 14

Grade: 9th

Boyfriend: Tadase

Crush: Ikuto

Best friends and friends: Utau, Nagihiko, Daichi, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko (different person than Nagihiko, they are actually siblings), Kairi.

Enemies: Mikiru

Dad's job: Professional Photographer

Mom's job: Magazine Company President

Sisters: Ami (10yrs), Ran (8yrs), Miki (7yrs), Su (6yrs), Dia (5yrs)

Location: Live in the border of Tokyo (IDK where that place it) on the small island next to the beach.

Money: VERY RICH!

Amu POV

"Awwwww" I yawned.

I feel so awesome after a shower.

I grab a can of milk and walk to my balcony, and only cover my body with a thick towel that I tied really tight.

I finally reach the top of the balcony, and I start drinking my milk while yelled "LIFE IS SO AWESOME LIKE DRINKING A CAN OF MILK AFTER A SHOWER!"

I look at the moon while shining down the ocean as the waves waving to me; this is the most beautiful scene I ever saw.

I thought about the past, how did I even live on this beautiful island well this should be a long story.

_Story begin_

_I used to live in Osaka for the rest of my childhood, but then one day my mom told me that life in the big city is bothering her, and it not a good play for my dad to work because he is a professional photographer that takes picture of nature for living, so the city would be not a good place to work. Then, my mom chose a house near the Tokyo's beach, a big house that on an island on top of the beach. It's a beautiful house from my point when I saw the picture. So I announced the new to my boyfriend and best friend, Tadase and Utau, they were crying when they heard the news which making me feel terrible leaving them. Tadase and Utau are external twin, I was friend with Utau first then I started to like Tadase. Tadase told me he like me too so we had been dating since 6__th__ grade. Tadase and Utau's parents were working at this company who produced toys called EASTER, but when they heard our family moving, Tadase's dad thought Tokyo would be a good play to build his 2__nd__ EASTER Company so he let Tadase and Utau live in Tokyo's beach like us. Well, I was so crazy after I heard I'm living 3 street away from their house we going to be in the same high school and in the same neighborhood. In September, my family and Tadase's family had finish moving and get ready to go to Seiyo Academy._

_End of Story_

I had a great place to live, an awesome best friend, speaking of best friend Utau had the most beautiful voice in the world; every time she sings I think I'm in heaven. Tadase is the best boyfriend ever, he cute, smart, and polite; he told he love me than anybody in this world (a bit cheesy but really sweet). I love –

Nobody POV

Amu didn't even finish her thought yet because she was distract by a shadow of a slim guy jump toward her, "Ahh What the H***?" Amu yelled. The guy had blue hair and purple eyes, he look very tall, he look very handsome, but his face showing an expression saying "Please help!" The guy smile weakly at Amu, and then he got unconscious and starts to fall down from the balcony. Amu quickly got his arms and pulls him using all her power, finally he in a safe place. She drags him over to my bed, and it was hard because she were only wearing a towel while dragging a 250 lb. stranger. After Amu place him on her bed, she sign and stare at him. The guy was in pain, all over his body there were blood, scars, and he is still unconscious. Amu quickly change into her pajama and starting running.

Amu runs down the kitchen, "Mom! Where is the First Aid Kit?" Amu asked. Her mom was reading magazine while dressing like somebody who would go outside during the night, "It's in the bathroom, what do you need it for?" Mrs. Hinamori asked. "Umm I need a bandage" I lied. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Hinamori looks worry, "It's nothing, it just a little scratch. Are you going anywhere mom?" I asked. "Yes dear, I need to drive all of your sisters to the doctor for checkup. Ami, Ran, Miki, Dia! Are you ready?" Mrs. Hinamori yelled. "YES!" Amu's sisters yelled back. "Can you please watch the house?" My mom asked. I nodded, "I'll be back in an hour, and your dad is working right now so he'll be home late. There are some rice balls in the fridge if you are hungry, and go to bed early; you need a nice long rest for school tomorrow." Mrs. Hinamori said while grabbing her purse and led her little children out the door.

After saying goodbye to them, Amy signed "Well, nobody is in the house so it's better to take care of the stranger dude." She brought the rice balls and the First Aid Kid to her room, the guy is still unconscious which is good. Amu notice he is sweating a lot and his face is turning red, Amu lean across his body and put her hand on his forehead to see if he got a fever, while she was leaning, the guy suddenly grab her toward him and pressing she down his body. Amu is shaking and screaming, so she punches his face really hard. "Ouch! What the h*** was that?" The guy screamed. "That what you get for being such a pervert!" Amy yelled at him. "Pervert, no I thought you want me to do that to you!" The guy explained. "No I wasn't! I was checking if you have a fever or not?" I yelled at him again. 'Oh sorry, I was unconscious for a while and just start hugging people randomly!" The guy apologized. "So what your name, pink hair-girl?" The guy asked.

"No, it's Amu." Amu said.

"Interesting! I like that name, you know, you are pretty cute. How old are you?" Ikuto asked

"14"

"Cool, me too."

"Enough about me, how about you, why are you in so much pain?"

"I'll never tell anyone this except for you. I'm Catboy" He said proudly as he standing up like those superheroes on TV.

"Catboy? Do you think I'll believe you? What do you do? Rescue cat?" Amu laughed.

"No, I help everybody! Well here is a short-version of the story. I hatched an egg, please don't laugh! And then a tiny human cat were born in it and then it magically somehow went inside my heart and then I'll transform if I said "Catboy. Transformation" After Catboy finish the sentence, he quickly transform into a cat-human being. Cat ears poke out of his head, cat tails poke out of his back, his hand had become sharp nails and the outfit he is wearing turn into a Catboy outfit. (Sorry, I cannot describe the outfit.) Amu look amaze and she just like "WOW!" After Catboy turn back into the regular guy, he told Amu about how he had accomplish, he save many people from accidents, murder, and thieves. Amu was very impress; she had never met anyone as cool as him, her heart keep telling her that this is the right guy for her. She gets up and ties her hair into pigtails, while she was tying it; Catboy got up and hug her from the back. "What are you doing?" Amu got nervous, "Nothing, you know you are very cute" Catboy whisper to her ear. "Dude, I got a boyfriend!" Amu argued. "I don't care. You are the one, I have found you." Catboy said.

Amu don't want to let the guy hugging her like this but sometimes she actually feels very comfort, she had been argue with herself if Tadase is the one that destine to be with her or it is another guy. But after she met Catboy, she had a feeling that he probably be the one. Let see, Tadase is cute, and polite but Catboy is a hero; sometimes I hate being with Tadase because he just too cheesy when he is flirting with me. I love him but I don't know if he is the one for me or Catboy because the first moment I had met him my heart is telling me he is the one.

"Amu, Tadase is here" Mrs. Hinamori yelled.

Cliffhanger! Chapter 2 will come really soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW IF IT GOOD BAD!


End file.
